A Mistake of Love
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: In a moment of passion Hermione and Ron take the next step. After a long summer and Ron has not contacted her. What is she to do when she beings to throw up? She thought she loved him but does she now?


Passion… what a funny word that is to me now because that's all I can seem to remember. It was the passion and now here I am with results of the passion here with me. It is absolutely ridiculous to even consider what we did was driven by passion; stupidity is the right thing to call it. I gave into him and myself. I broke so many promises that night. I broke promises to my mum, my dad, and even… even myself. I said I wanted it but did I? Or was it just want to "fit in". Oh how many times I had heard about someone's first time it was starting to make me sick. I felt awkward being a virgin; I just didn't understand how much it actually meant to me until now.

Flash Back

"Promise you'll write this summer." I said to my best friends. I caught Ron's eye. He smiled. I knew he would write after what we shared how could he not?

End Flash Back

I waited. I waited for his letter to come.

I waited longer but sadly nothing came; only letters from Harry.

August came with out warning that's when the letter came, the letter inviting me to come to The Burrow. It was from Ginny. I went there for a little less than a week. That is when I started to notice things get weird for me.

I was in an almost constant state of nausea and then the vomiting began.

"Hermione?" Ginny whimpered threw the bathroom. "Can I get you anything?"

"No" I whispered politely back. I knew what was wrong with me. I carried a mother's pride and joy inside of me… I was not ready to be a mother. I flushed the toilet and continued to brush my teeth. The mint-grit scrubbed away the acidic taste of vomit. I descended the stairs with a lack of ease. They kept coming in and out of focus.

"Oh, Hermione darling you look positively ill, have some toast dear maybe it will help settle your stomach." The dried bread Mrs. Weasley had offered was hard to swallow. I was dehydrated and dizzy. I tried to sip some orange juice but the smell repulsed me and the toast I worked so hard on to keep down forced its way up and out. I spewed out onto my place setting and plate.

"Oh Dear! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said with the utmost concern. "Go up to Ginny's room and sleep. Oh, deary me—."

"What is that god-awful smell?" I began to cry. It was Ron who had spoke those hurtful words. His voice was a blunt as his hair. Did he not care for me anymore?

I let out an unintentionally verbal sob and ran from the room. I ran to the closest thing to a sanctuary I had. I was avoiding him so well, he and Harry both. I had no intention of talking to them about this "illness" or what had happened or why Ron had not written to me.

"Hermione can we talk?" It was Ron.

"After nothing at all? All summer?" I heard him walk away. The coward won't even talk to me now! Why may I ask? WHY? Oh I want to shout at him. I want to scream about how stupid he was. I didn't though. I sat on my bed sobbed. I felt so helpless. I was being so useless and unproductive. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Ginny?" I croaked. I cleared my throat of the crying residue. "Ginny?" I repeated sounding some what congested.

"Hermione?" she answered back closer than I had expected.

"Can I borrow pig to send a letter?"

"Uh… sure?" She did not try and enter but she stayed outside to give me privacy.

"It may take a while for him to return."

"It's fine Hermione."

"Thanks a bunch!" She walked away. I pulled out some parchment hurriedly along with ink and a quill.

_Dear Viktor,_ I wrote.

I need your help

_Love_

Hermione

3 Days Later

I had spent most of the train ride with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. I was a good hour before I found myself alone in the compartment. The sliding glass door opened. I assumed it was Neville, Luna, or Ginny but another familiar voice spoke instead.

"What's up with you lately?" It was Harry.

"Nothing." I lied sternly. Harry stared at me thinking deeply.

"What happened between you and Ron?"

"Harry," _We had sex I thought_. I was trying to think of something to say when I said it. "I'm pregnant." He was looking out the window and then he turned to me. His eyes were wide. His face looked horrified and confused.

"What?" Was all he could say.

"I'm pregnant, and Ron's the father."

"But… but a you guys… you guys never did anything." He paused for a moment thinking quickly "Did you?"

I nodded solemnly.

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to describe sex with Ron to you?"

"What?!" It was Neville. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to overhear. I just wanted to come see you and make sure you were still here." He was stuttering and on the verge of tear.

"Neville, don't tell anyone."

His worried expression seemed to soften. "No, I would never."

"Thank you," I smiled weakly.

"I'm going to go now." Neville slid the door shut and walked away confused.

"We just caught up"

Flash Back

The dim lighting made it hard for us to see. I could feel everything though. From the sweat on his skin slipping against mine. His tongue traced me gently. I moaned softly as his arousal brushed against my womanhood.

End Flash Back

"I'd rather not go into any more detail." I was blushing.

Harry groaned and looked out the window again. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Please don't tell anyone." I was near tears again.

"Of course not."


End file.
